


Sapphic September 2017 BanGDream One Shots

by junailens



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, F/F, Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, gemstones, saphsep2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junailens/pseuds/junailens
Summary: What the title says. If anyone has any requests for a pairing from BanGDream, shoot me a message/ask on juna1lens.tumblr.com.Also, these will be really weird and abstract at first. I'm still trying to figure out their personalities, so sorry if they seem OOC or just really vague.Also, kudos to femslashfeb on tumblr for putting this together ^^





	1. Day 2 - Rain (SayoYuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: light angst, barely-there implied sexual content if you want to take it that way.

When she looked outside, everything was grey.

Grey skies, grey drops, falling one by one to come together and soak the pavement and buildings in the forever grey city. Grey hair, glistening as the rain made it stick to bare shoulders standing strong, not shivering even in the cold.

It was warm, so warm in bed, but Sayo was awake now, and worried. She stood up, letting the blankets slip onto the mattress. Sliding the glass door open, she squinted as the rain hit her face, frowning at the girl who turned to look at her.

“I didn’t think you’d be up this early, Sayo,” Yukina muttered, looking down and away from her green eyes.

“I am,” Sayo responded. Truthfully, neither of them should be awake. The sun had barely risen, hidden by the clouds darkening the world, and they had only fallen asleep a few hours before that.

They had the same thing on their minds. There was only one thing left to think about, after everyone else had left one by one, but Yukina stayed in Sayo’s hotel room, wordless and distant the whole evening while everyone else was talking.

There was a sort of comfort in the curtness, it was refreshing to Sayo, because she knew that although Yukina might not be able to offer her any kindnesses, Sayo would not be expected to offer anything in return. Even her presence here may be a bit much. So she didn’t say anything romantic. She didn’t offer a blanket, or even her arms as protection from the cold. She didn’t chide Yukina for going out like this when she could get sick. It was a mutual respect to a degree that seemed cold, but maybe only because no one else could see how passionately they burned for each other, even last night when the world seemed so cold, Yukina burned like fire crawling over Sayo’s skin, and Sayo burned her as well.

Maybe the rain had come to cool them down. Maybe they needed it.


	2. Day 1 - Magic (YukiLisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: implied relationship, childhood friends to lovers, implied angst

It was an absolutely absurd notion, really.

The idea that a solid arrangement of atoms in a crystalline formation, whose electrons happened to omit energy at a wavelength to simulate the color called pink somehow has properties beyond the physical realm. Yet, Yukina could remember the day she got it clearly, even six years later.

* * *

_“Yukinaaaa! Look what my mom bought for me!” Lisa wailed excitedly, reminding Yukina of a mouse the way she bounced around._

_“What is it?” Yukina asked, tilting her head and trying to get a glimpse of the object Lisa was waving in her face. “Candy…?”_

_“Rhodonite!” Lisa grinned, finally holding it still, allowing Yukina to grab it and observe it more closely._

_“It’s pretty,” Yukina marveled, her eyes widening ever so slightly._

_“And guess what? It apparently has very powerful healing properties, and helps you love more… or something like that,” Lisa laughed. “Anyway, my mom got me two, and I wanted to give this one to you! I hope it helps you like it’s supposed to.”_

* * *

Lisa was always a fan of such frivolous things. As they got older, Lisa only fell more in childish love with the supposed magical properties of stones and gems. Of course, Yukina never cared for any of it. She would rather spend her time focusing on ways to actually better herself than relying on inanimate rocks. But Lisa, rarely one to comply with Yukina’s protests, continued to bring her rocks of all different colors and legends. Agate for stability. Larimar for peace. Garnet for self-worth. Citrine for clarity. They all came with a small, pre-made note explaining their properties, and a message handwritten on the back from Lisa.

“Looking at this makes me feel so happy. Just let the shimmers inspire you.”

“Try something new once in a while, it won’t kill you.”

“I’m really sorry for whatever happened that you can’t talk about it. Just keep this stone and remember that I’m always here for you, Yukina.”

“I ~~love~~ miss you, Yukina. ~~Remember~~   ~~Sorry~~  Call me ”

All the stones and notes were kept carefully in a small jewelry box hidden behind some books on Yukina’s bookshelf. She took great pains to keep them away from curious eyes. She didn’t fully understand herself why she cared for them so much. It may have been that they had a mysterious quality after all, but Yukina was more partial to believe that the feelings they aroused within her were because of the one who gave them to her. Imai Lisa. The foolhardy, vain, passionate, selfless, carefree, loving girl who for some reason wouldn’t ever leave Yukina alone.

In fact, Yukina’s room was full of traces of Lisa. Hair ties she had left lying around, a borrowed pen, hidden scuffs on the wall they had made as kids when they built pillow forts. Physical manifestations of their relationship. Written words from Lisa’s heart that she wore all to often on her sleeve. And although the notes accompanying the later gifts were touching, the rhodonite remained Yukina’s most treasured, because the message that it came with was forever etched on Yukina’s memory, it needed no note.

“Sometimes you seem so sad, but when you think of this, just remember that I love you!”

Even now, as Yukina’s sharp posture began to crumple from the weights she had fastened on her own shoulders, she stared at the books that kept the secret box of gems safe, and she knew it wasn’t time to give up yet. Her phone started to ring.

_*Bzzt*_

_*Call from: Imai Lisa*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think of Lisa as someone who's always supporting Yukina even though she's kind of a jerk sometimes. Yay for childhood friends!


	3. Day 3 - Fireworks (KasuKoko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: humor and fluff. Kasumi and Kokoro plan a festival together, and Kasumi discovers a side of Kokoro she didn't know about before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people have requested various things on tumblr, but sorry, I was just hit with a tidal wave of inspiration for this to be kasumi and kokoro getting into shenanigans, and then it totally ran away from me and ended up being like 2k words so... hope you enjoy!

“School summer festival! Take a flier!” Kasumi grinned, shoving fliers in peoples faces.

“Flier for you! And flier for… you!” Kokoro distributed fliers in her own way, choosing instead of handing them out to bring them pre-folded into throwing stars and attack random passers-by who weren’t even looking at her. Kasumi stole glances at her, wondering how on earth they had ended up working on this together.

“Kokoro… maybe you should just give out regular fliers,” Kasumi gingerly approached her, placing a hand on her arm to no affect, as Kokoro bounced around with as much endless energy as ever. “Really, I don’t think anyone will even be able to read them.”

“Kasumi! But, don’t you think this is attention-grabbing? And if people are looking at us, they will hear you talking about the festival!” She brushed Kasumi off, grabbing another star and whipping it at a young woman pushing a baby stroller. Kasumi gaped as the star fell a long way short, landing on the ground and going unnoticed by the target.

“I… I guess…” Kasumi muttered, but Kokoro had long since stopped paying her any attention.

* * *

 

(The next day)

“Rimi, I really don’t know what I’m gonna do with her! She refuses to listen to me, and she just does whatever she wants! We still have so much to organize, and the festival is in three days,” Kasumi slumped on her desk, defeated. “Why did it have to be her who volunteered to help with this!” Kasumi groaned, dramatically sliding down and almost falling off her chair.

“Maybe you just need to communicate better?” Rimi suggested, looking through her planner and keeping everything up to date, really paying very little attention to Kasumi.

“Don’t you think I’ve triiiied?” Kasumi groaned, exaggerating every word. “She’s impossible. I hate her.”

“Don’t say that, Kasumi. If it’s you, I know you can work it out.”

* * *

 

(After school)

Kasumi felt her head begin to throw as she slugged toward the room she was meeting Kokoro in. She could feel the stress of having to both take care of her and plan the festival all by herself. They had both mutually put it off, but now that the date was so close, Kasumi wished more than anything that she had started preparing weeks ago.

When Kasumi slid open the door with a fake smile she was fighting to keep on her face, Kokoro was on the phone.

“Yep, tomorrow night, from 6 to 10 pm… alright… alright, thank you very much! You have a good day too!”

Kasumi’s smile went slack, and she narrowed her eyes, a bit confused. “Who were you talking to?”

Kokoro looked up from her book - no, on closer observation, it was a planner she just crossed something out of. “Just the last shop owner in the area around the school. I’ve just been letting them know about the festival, and a few have volunteered to cater! So I’ve taken care of food, road closings, security, and entertainment - Mitake Ran from Afterglow agreed to give a discounted concert for publicity! So… pretty much all we have left is to submit the final list of vendors to the principal, and I compiled it at lunch earlier, so if you don’t mind, could you just run it down to her office?” Kokoro smiled sweetly, holding out a printed sheet of paper with a list of names and phone numbers.

Kasumi’s mouth fell completely open to a comical degree. “K-Kokoro? Are you sure everything is… right?”

Kokoro giggled, placing the paper down on her desk. “Kasumi, when we started working on this last month, didn’t I tell you to leave everything to me? Come on, take the list! We need to get to the store to buy more decorations!” Kokoro grabbed her bag, bouncing on her toes and rushing past Kasumi to dash out of the classroom, leaving just the paper to be taken to the principal, and a confused Kasumi, wondering if it was the real Kokoro she had just seen.

* * *

 

(The day of the festival)

“Oh! O-tae!!” Kasumi yelled, spotting her friend wandering through the festival. She ran over to her and the group of other friends she was walking with. “Are you all having fun? How’s the food?” She grinned, seeing that they all had big smiles on their faces and seemed to be having a great time at the event she had planned. Well, the event she was supposed to be involved in planning. Kasumi had seen Kokoro in passing a few times that night, running around just like she was, making sure everything was going smoothly. Kasumi had still been a bit doubtful of her, but it appeared everything was fine. Still, she couldn’t shake her image of the goofy blond who had no sense, and she felt like she was in limbo, having placed all her trust in Kokoro, yet just waiting for the moment something went wrong. Seeing how happy Tae and her friends were comforted her, though.

“The food’s awesome! So was the concert, oh man,” a student Kasumi didn’t know chirped.

“I was so upset when they said they were about to play their last song, I just want to keep listening to them forever!”

“Wait, they’re done already?” Kasumi had a tiny freak out moment, before checking her phone and seeing that it was 10:38, and they had agreed to play until 10:30.

“Oh! That means the fireworks will be starting soon! Hopefully…” Kasumi muttered, looking away and praying that Kokoro had really managed everything like she said she did.

“Well, have fun at the rest of the festival! See you guys around!” Kasumi waved as they began to depart.

Kasumi let out a breath. So far, everything had gone as well as they could hope for. After being so nervous the whole night that everything was about to fall apart, Kasumi finally allowed herself to relax. Maybe she should have put more faith in Kokoro from the beginning. As she looked around, she couldn’t help but admit that it was all because of her that all these people were here, having so much fun.

A buzz from her phone interrupted her pondering.

_Kokoro: Come quick! There’s an emergency on the school rooftop!_

Immediately, Kasumi’s heart fell. She started dashing towards the main school building, all her worries flooding back into her head, coming so fast that she couldn’t focus on any of them as she ran up the stairs, only sure that it was a level-5 catastrophe about to occur.

As she burst through the door to the rooftop, fully expecting to find a cult about to commit mass suicide or something along those lines, she was… something more than confused when she saw only a picnic blanket, pillows, and Kokoro, holding two green tea lattes in her hands.

Apparently the look on Kasumi’s face was enough to prompt Kokoro to explain immediately, instead of letting Kasumi figure it out herself.

“I talked to Rimi. I’m really sorry, Kasumi, I didn’t mean to worry you about any of this. I thought you knew that I was preparing for this the whole time. I guess I should have communicated better.”

It was like a dream. As the rush of adrenaline and panic faded, Kasumi was left feeling nothing but exhausted, all the running around from the night finally hitting her all at once. Not to mention Kokoro, suddenly very mature and down-to-earth, her long hair softly glowing from the distant lights of the festival and flowing in the gentle summer night breeze, smiling serenely, holding out a hot drink for Kasumi.

“Kokoro…” Kasumi whispered, looking around, not quite believing that what she was seeing was real. “So there’s no emergency?”

Kokoro laughed, and Kasumi saw a bit of the typical, unpredictable Kokoro come out in her bubbly laugh. “No, I just wanted to make sure you made it up here before the fireworks started. Come on already, sit down.” Kokoro tipped her head toward the blanket behind her, holding out the tea for Kasumi.

Kasumi slowly walked forward, stumbling a bit from the ache in her legs she was suddenly aware of, taking the drink from Kokoro’s hand, which, now empty, interlaced with Kasumi’s fingers. Kasumi jerked her head up to look at Kokoro, whose expression was indiscernible, aside from the tiny sliver of hopeful that was coming through. Although, in the next second, she had to let go so they could sit down on the blanket.

They sat down next to each other, careful not to spill their drinks. Suddenly, rather than surprising, or comforting, the silence between them was somehow awkward.

“The fireworks should be starting soon,” Kokoro offered in an unnatural, high-pitched voice.

“Yeah, I bet they’ll be really cool,” Kasumi nodded, staring at her hands in her lap, drumming her fingers lightly on the cup, every passing second feeling like eternity.

“Kokoro-”

“Kasumi-”

They spoke at the same time. Kasumi threw a hand over her mouth, looking up at Kokoro, who was looking away. Kasumi had totally lost the nerve to break the silence again, nervously taking a sip of the drink. However, she drank too much at once, and it was really hot, hotter than it should have felt, considering how hot Kasumi felt now, sitting right next to Kokoro. Regardless of how she felt, it burned her tongue, and she coughed, almost spitting it out but managing to keep it in her mouth.

“Kasumi! Are you okay?” Kokoro turned towards her, patting her back as Kasumi gingerly swallowed, her tongue burning.

“F-fine, I’m fine,” Kasumi reassured her, although it hurt really bad. But as Kokoro continued to lightly touch her back, her hand gently rubbing between her shoulder blades, Kasumi somehow couldn’t focus on the pain. She thought about setting the cup down, but she was afraid if she would move, Kokoro would stop touching her. And Kasumi didn’t want that.

Kasumi understood her feelings; she had obviously developed somewhat of a crush on Kokoro. And although she had only been feeling it for the past few days, it already felt so much different than any of her other crushes. For one, Kokoro was a real person that Kasumi knew, not just a famous rock star or dating sim character that was destined to be forever unrequited. And another, the strangest part, was that Kokoro almost seemed to have a crush on her, too.

Kasumi had no idea if she was on the right track, or if she had completely missed the mark regarding Kokoro’s feelings. She had just learned that behind the strange exterior, Kokoro had a whole, mysterious existance just waiting to be discovered. Kasumi wondered if she ever showed it to anyone else. Before she could stop herself, she longed to be the only one to see it.

Suddenly, Kasumi felt bold. She turned her body towards Kokoro, shaking her hand off her back and grabbing it, staring into her eyes because she didn’t know where else to look. Kokoro’s eyes widened, but she didn’t look negative.

“I… m-my lips hurt, can you kiss them?” Kasumi managed to say before she totally lost her nerve.

Kokoro gaped. Kasumi felt like time had stopped for her emotions, she couldn’t regret it now, she had said it, now all there was to do was wait for Kokoro’s response, which, after a few seconds of shock, seemed to be laughter.

“Kasumi!” Kokoro gasped, laughing so hard she clutched her sides. Kasumi remained still, her brain still on pause, waiting for Kokoro to say yes or no. Once she had caught her breath, and managed to subdue her laughter, she looked up at Kasumi staring back, her cheeks red from laughing, eyes sparkling. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Kokoro put her drink down off the blanket, lifting up onto her knees and leaning towards Kasumi. She placed a hand on her cheek, and the other ontop of Kasumi’s that was still holding her tea in her lap. Slowly, Kasumi’s thoughts and feelings began to unstick, and she was flooded with so much that all she could think to do was close her eyes as Kokoro leaned down.

As they kissed, the fireworks started to go off, signaling the end of the festival, and the beginning of something more incredible than Kasumi could ever have imagined.


	4. Day 4 - Books (YukiLisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Strangers AU, College AU

Yukina never cared for books.

Especially fiction. Reading in order to increase one’s knowledge was one thing, and understandable, even if not for her. But Yukina was far too impatient to spend so much time reading nothing but a story. Books were a luxury for those who didn’t care to improve themselves. Not for Yukina.

So why was she so obsessed with this one?

It was old, very old, and worn. The paper cover was falling off, ripped most of the way from the spine. The pages were yellowed and torn in many places. The corners were matted, and many were creased from having been folded over. Yukina supposed it had a title, and a plot, and presumably characters, but she couldn’t care less about those trifling matters when what stuck out to her was the girl who had left it.

Yukina had been walking home when she saw a girl with long brown hair sitting on a bench outside a cafe, reading. She wouldn’t have payed it any second thought, if it weren’t for how tired she was, and how looking away seemed more effort than it was worth. Besides, the girl was pretty. Yukina could certainly stand to look at her for a little while longer.

As she was staring at her, her mind nearly empty of thought, the girl put down her book, hurridly checking her phone. Suddenly, her face was lit up in surprise, and she jumped up and quickly walked in the other direction as Yukina.

Yukina somehow found herself worrying for her. In her worry, she decided to cross the street and inspect the book she had left behind. It was old, and uninteresting on its own, but Yukina decided to take it, putting it carefully in her bag. It was better than leaving it there on its own, and the cafe was closed. Yukina decided she would drop by the next morning and leave it with the cafe, because that’s probably where the girl would look for it.

* * *

 

The next morning, Yukina didn’t have work. As she entered the cafe, she appreciated the soft lighting and thoughtful decor. It wasn’t something she’d normally do, but as she kept thinking about the girl, she kept getting lost in the type of thought that she never had before.

She walked up to the counter, telling the barista about the situation, and they took the book, saying that they’d keep an eye out for anyone who came back looking for it.

Yukina thanked them, and turned to leave. As she took the first step towards the door, to her surprise, the brown haired girl entered, looking slightly panicked.

“Oh, you’re the girl from yesterday who left her book here, right?” Yukina said to her.

“Did you find it? Oh, thank goodness!” She grinned as the amused but happy barista held out the book for her. She took it, flipped through a few pages, and held it to her chest, sighing in relief before finally looking at Yukina. “Thank you so much, please, let me buy you a coffee for your troubles,” she offered.

“Oh, no need. It’s no trouble,” Yukina waved her off. “Although… if you don’t mind me asking, why is that book so important to you?”

The girl smiled fondly, glancing down at the book. She got a thoughtful look on her face, then looked back up at Yukina.

“Then, how about I get you a coffee and we can talk about it sometime?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems rushed, that's because I'm rushing to catch up to day 9 lol. School started and I totally dropped the ball on this. Thanks to the people who have requested so far, I promise I'll get to you as soon as there's a prompt I can work into your request. Thanks for reading!


End file.
